Taktyka
by Gluciarafull
Summary: Shikamaru świadkiem kolejnej bójki Pain'a, do której ktoś postanowił się wtrącić. Mój pierwszy twór, one-shot. ShikaTema


Jak zwykle gdy Pain miał zły humor postanowił komuś wpierdolić. Kończył liceum, które na nasze nieszczęście nie było zbytnio oddalone od naszego gimnazjum. Yahiko w zwyczaju miał zamiar rzucić się na kogoś dużo słabszego, lecz jego plany krzyżował Naruto, można by powiedzieć prawdziwy bohater. Uzumaki często zaczynał tym bójkę, którą zazwyczaj przegrywał. Rzadko kto mu pomagał, w końcu sam atakował jako pierwszy, wiedząc, że jego szanse na wygraną są marne. Dziś rudowłosy czekał na ofiarę na głównym deptaku prowadzącym do szkoły, wśród kwitnących drzew wiśni, której kwiaty unoszone przez wiatr latały pod niebiosa, nadając otoczeniu różową barwę. Wizja bójki w tak romantycznym i malowniczym miejscu bezcześciła całokształt dokładnie. Kiedy dorwał już dziewczynę (jego dzisiejszym wyborem była jakaś Moegi) blondwłosy wykonał pierwszy ruch. Stanął naprzeciwko o trzy lata starszego przeciwnika i napadł go. Wszyscy, łącznie ze mną oglądaliśmy dzisiejszą walkę gdzieś w drzewach, nie wtrącając się. Jeśli byśmy zaatakowali całą widownią (czytaj; koło 20-osobową grupą nastolatków z trzeciej gimnazjum) wkurwionego dziewiętnastolatka jakieś szanse byśmy mieli, lecz zaraz by przyszedł Nagato i do walki wtrąciłaby się Konan, która także słaba nie jest. Wciąż szanse są. No tak ale co jeśli… Nie, po prostu nikomu się nie chciało. Przynajmniej mi. Powodów reszty nie znam, ale szanuję to, bo w końcu sam lepszy nie jestem.

Po nierównej bójce, kiedy Naruto nie mógł już się ruszać, leżał na środku chodnika obolały bez możliwości podniesienia się. Wszyscy myśleli, że Yahiko po prostu wpierdoli mu z całej siły, po czym odejdzie, kiedy na pole walki wskoczyła Hinata. Wybiegła szybko z drzew oswobadzając się od kuzyna, który nie chciał jej puścić. W sumie to nie wiem jakim cudem od niego uciekła. Ale to nieistotnie. Teraz stała przed wyraźnie zdziwionym obrotem sytuacji Painem odwrócona do leżącego Naruto plecami. Rudowłosy odskoczył z zaskoczenia. Po przeanalizowaniu co się właśnie stało blondyn wykrzyknął z zdumieniem:

-Po co tu przyszłaś?! Uciekaj, nie masz z nim szans!

-Wiem o tym. Tym razem zrobię coś dla siebie – odparła ze spokojem dziewczyna.

-O czym ty gadasz?! Nie możesz po prostu dać się pobić! – Teraz chłopak był jeszcze bardziej zszokowany. Osobiście też się zastanawiałem co taka dobrze wychowana panienka może zrobić silnemu licealiście, ale postanowiłem przestać o tym myśleć i obserwować co się stanie dalej.

-Kiedyś zawsze płakałam i poddawałam się… Zrobiłam wiele złego, nie robiąc nic innego… Ale ty pomogłeś mi znaleźć właściwą drogę… I zawsze ścigałam cię, bo… chciałam dogonić ciebie… chciałam iść obok ciebie cały czas… Po prostu chciałam być z tobą… Zmieniłeś mnie! Twój uśmiech mnie uratował! Bo… - w tym momencie odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i ustawiła się gotowa do ataku - Kocham cię…

Pain chyba chciał wysłuchać do końca co Hinata ma do powiedzenia, bo nie atakował póki nie skończyła. Tak naprawdę to każdy chciał tego wysłuchać. Co prawda nikt (poza samym Naruto) zaskoczony uczuciem nie był, tak większość zdumiał fakt, ze tak skryta i nieśmiała osóbka odważy się otwarcie powiedzieć o swoich emocjach.

Ogólnie moment był całkiem… romantyczny. Poczułem pewien impuls. Część mnie chciała, bym podszedł do Niej… Zazwyczaj o tej porze wracała tędy do domu. Liceum Suna często przydzielało do naszej szkoły swoich uczniów w celu integracji. A że liceum było połączone z gimnazjum, widywałem ją na przerwach. Kiedy była tu, u nas, z niewiadomych przyczyn przydzielali akurat mnie, randomowego chłopaka do niej, chyba też wybranej przypadkiem dziewczyny. Tak to się zaczęło. Potem trzeba było po lekcjach zostawać w szkole, by coś dokończyć…. Czemu myślę o niej w ten sposób?! Nie, to nie możliwe, ja przecież jej nie… W sumie już sam nie wiem. Jakie to upierdliwe. Boże, nie. Trzeba się skupić na otoczeniu. Na rozważania o Temari przyjdzie czas.

Hinata, mimo tego, że była najsłabsza w swojej rodzinie, bić się potrafiła. Z resztą jak każdy z naszej szkoły, bo ta umiejętność jest przydatna właśnie w takich sytuacjach. W rodzie Hyuuga przekazywana była specyficzna sztuka walki. Wymagała od użytkownika lekkości i zwinności, przy czym można by pomyśleć, że to taniec. Na początku próbowała walczyć bez specjalnych ciosów, lecz po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to na nic. Po dziwnych zamachach, krokach i obrotach, przy których jej spódniczka od mundurku powiewała bezwładnie do góry odsłaniając majtki, udało jej się trafić licealistę może dwa razy, kiedy on jej zdążył parę razy przypierdolić z większą siłą. Postanowiła więc użyć jednego z najbardziej uniwersalnych i najsilniejszych ruchów, zwany „Bliźniacze głowy lwa". Nie wiem co ma piernik do wiatraka, ale był to po prostu kolejny atak z serią ciosów. Pein uniknął większości uderzeń, poza jednym, w sumie nie wiem dlaczego. Po prostu stanął, nawet się nie bronił. Zamyślił się, czy co? Z resztą, nieważne. W pewnym momencie złapał dziewczynę za kołnierz uniformu gimnazjum Konoha i dosłownie nią rzucił. Nie mogła nawet wstać. Starała się doczołgać do Naruto, lecz nie udawało jej się to.

Wzruszający moment.

Blondyn wpadł w wściekłość, próbował podnieść się na kolana, lecz jego próby się nie opłaciły. Do ciemnowłosej podbiegł Neji, który chciał już wcześniej zareagować, lecz przetrzymała go Tenten, która prosiła, by dał kuzynce skończyć. Dobrze zrobiła. Chłopak wziął piętnastolatkę na ręce i przetransportował ją gdzieś na bok, gdzie Sakura sprawdzała jej stan zdrowotny. Z tego co usłyszałem ma po prostu dużo siniaków i otarć. Za Naruto się chyba ktoś wstawił, bo nie było wielkiej afery nazajutrz o temacie „jak bardzo bójki wpływają na jego zdrowie", a gdybyśmy wszyscy pozostawili go na pastwę losu, miałby ogromną ilość złamań, guzów i innych cholerstw. W sumie nawet nie wiem kto mu pomógł.

Mój wzrok był skierowany w stronę szkoły Konoha, z której zwykła wychodzić Temari. Jutro miała powrócić do swojego liceum. Czemu Suna musi być tak daleko? Niby nie aż tak, ale to był ostatni raz kiedy ją tu do nas przydzielono. Przecież to dla niej trzecia klasa, nie? Matura, potem studia. Nie będzie czasu by się spotykać poza szkołą. Chociaż i tak nigdy tego nie robiliśmy. Nigdy ze sobą nie wychodziliśmy. No, prawie nigdy. Przecież była u mnie raz by dokończyć tą pisaną na siłę kartkę dla dyrektora, nie? Chociaż, przebywanie sam-na-sam z osobą, którą ko- O czym ja myślę!? Nie, Temari to moja znajoma, z którą się nie lubimy, ale jesteśmy zmuszani do współpracy. Tylko to. Jakie to upierdliwe.

Opierdoliłem się za te myśli, po czym serce zaczęło bić jak nigdy, ujrzałem na chodniku piękną jak nigdy dotąd Sabaku z dwoma przyjaciółkami, do których doszła jeszcze jedna relacjonując, co właśnie się stało. Chwilę później się rozeszły. Mimowolnie podszedłem do blondynki zdecydowanym krokiem.

-O, hej Shikamaru! – powiedziała beztrosko, gdy mnie zobaczyła. Gdy skończyła wypowiedź byłem krok od niej. Bez żadnego namysłu musnąłem jej wargi swoimi. Złączyły się nasze usta, myślałem, że się rozpłynę. Po chwili odzyskałem świadomość.

-_Boże co ja robię?-_ mniej więcej tak wtedy pomyślałem, usuwając wszystkie te wyszukane epitety, którymi się obrzuciłem. Zarumienieni zakończyliśmy pocałunek. Po chwili Temari zapytała kojąco:

-Tak więc to była twoja taktyka, panie strategu?


End file.
